tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie
Bonnie is an animatronic rabbit in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. History Part 4 After working on something, Bonnie noticed Chica behind him. He welcomed her in and smiled. Bonnie helped her figure out the Mangle book she had and noticed she had stared crying and put his hand on hers to comfort her. He smiled at her again as they finished reading. He gave her a thumbs up when they were finished and Chica got so excited she hugged him. The two lovingly blushed. Part 5 Bonnie and Chica walked side by side searching for Mangle. They shared a smile and heard a scratching noise. Bonnie looked around to find the source of the noise but then noticed Mangle was sneaking up behind Chica. He pointed out Mangle and Chica turned around. Mangle scratched her on the cheek and picked her up. Bonnie rushed to her rescue, and slammed the book into Mangle. Mangle was incredibly angered and Bonnie held up the book, hoping she'd realize they were trying to help her. She sliced the book with her claws and threw Bonnie against the wall. Part 6 Bonnie, still against the wall, got up and rubbed his head as he saw Foxy help Mangle come back to reality and Chica released from Mangle's grip. Part 7 Bonnie went to Chica's aid, and reached his hand out to her. She took his hand, smiling, and Bonnie helped her up. Foxy was determined to find Mangle and Bonnie felt bad for him. He then noticed Chica had gone to approach Foxy, surprising Bonnie. Chica managed to convince Foxy. Foxy and Chica appeared to being looking at each other lovingly, causing Bonnie to gasp and walk away sadly. Chica caught his bow tie and yanked him over toward her. They all went to find Mangle happily as team after that. Part 10 After walking sometime, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were lost. Foxy said that they should split up, but Bonnie said otherwise, which Chica agreed with. Bonnie was trying to make a point, but both Foxy and Chica were interrupting him. Finally, Foxy and Chica agreed on what Bonnie would have said in the first place. They went to Freddy's office and Freddy remarked that he knew they'd show up. Part 11 After Chica opened the door, Freddy, doubtful they came simply to say hello, asks what the problem is. Chica said that Mangle disappeared, for which Freddy says a joke about Chica making Mangle's name make sense, causing Bonnie to laugh. Foxy and Chica glare at Bonnie and Foxy comments there is no time for jokes. Freddy doesn't want to help them, as he says he has better things to do, such as counting bills. Bonnie convinces him, telling him it would be fun and they wouldn't bother him again. Freddy agrees and Foxy picks up a bill and lets it flow to the ground behind him. A cockroach from Springtrap sees it and runs. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. Bonnie, along with the others, were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Part 15 As Fredbear came along, he attacked Freddy, but then smacked Chica. This upset Bonnie and he strove to hit Fredbear for injuring Chica like that. Fredbear caught his hand and threw Bonnie next to Chica. Bonnie fell unconscious. Part 16 Bonnie wakes up, finding that his head hurts, and notices a lot of chaos. After this, he and Chica watch Mangle come back, and are excited to see her. When Bonnie asks about Foxy, Mangle goes to Foxy and cries on him. Bonnie promises he'd fix him. Part 17 Bonnie helps the other animatronics bring Foxy to the warehouse, where he repairs Mangle. However, he gets very confused when researching how to return Foxy's memory. Although he tries, Foxy doesn't quite seem the same. He alerts Freddy about the business being better, and comforts Freddy about Foxy's memory loss. Later, Bonnie and Chica watch Foxy and Mangle sitting on a bench. Bonnie remains optimistic that he will find a solution, and reassures Chica that it wasn't her fault. He took her hand, and they smiled lovingly at each other and Bonnie and chica are boyfriend and girlfriend now Bonnie's Holiday Animation Bonnie finds himself getting ready for Christmas, even setting out gifts for friends, such as Freddy, while cooking and baking holiday foods. He finds out it is much too early to be doing it, when the calendar reveals it is only December 1st. Personality Bonnie is a sweet and loving rabbit who likes to speak his mind. He also can be very romantic at times and can be persuasive as seen with Freddy. He remains optimistic and works hard. Physical Appearance Bonnie has purple fur with a peach snout and underbelly. He has red eyes and wears a red bowtie with buck teeth. Weapons & Tools Mangle Book Bonnie uses the Mangle book to release Mangle's grip on Chica's throat and it succeeds, until it is ripped and clawed up by Mangle. Tools Bonnie has lots of tools which he uses to repair things like voice boxes. They haven't been seen since part 4. Relationships Chica Chica is very important to Bonnie. He has shown he's cared about her since Part 4. He often comforts her and reassures her. He has protected her the best he could from Mangle attacking her. Bonnie lovingly helped her up and seemed to get jealous and disappointed when he thought Foxy and Chica were going to kiss. He proves to be willing to protect her in any circumstance, and even tries to hit Fredbear for smacking Chica. It is apparent that Bonnie seems to have a crush on Chica. Bonnie assures Chica that he will do everything he can to fix Foxy and tells her he believes it isn't her fault. They hold hands and share a loving smile. Freddy Freddy is one of Bonnie's friends. He has been seen to easily get along with him, as he laughs at his jokes and with hardly any effort got Freddy to come along with them. Bonnie also seems to be the one to report to Freddy about the progress of the pizzeria. Mangle Mangle is a friend of Bonnie's. Though they haven't really been seen interacting, Mangle does consider him a friend as she tells Springtrap that she misses him and her other friends. Bonnie repairs her and smiles reassuringly when she's completed. Foxy Foxy is Bonnie's friend. Though Bonnie can be slightly jealous of him at times, such as when he thought Foxy and Chica were going to kiss, he stays supportive for him and felt bad for him after Mangle ran away. Poll Do you think Bonnie will find a solution for Foxy's memory loss? Yes! Maybe? No. Trivia *Bonnie is Tony Crynight's favorite character. Appearances *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Original Animatronics Category:In Love Category:Energetic Category:A to Z Category:FNaF Category:Animals/Furries